The present invention is related to devices with a broadcast receiver, and more specifically to devices with a broadcast receiver and a local wireless interface.
Broadcast receivers that receive information broadcasted wirelessly over the air are used in many devices. For example, a common FM radio broadcast receiver receives radio signals from a radio broadcasting system allowing one to listen to music and other information being broadcasted. Further, currently some devices include a local wireless interface, for example, Bluetooth, that allows the device to wirelessly transfer information to another device capable of receiving information from a Bluetooth type of local wireless interface. For example, earpieces associated with mobile phones may have Bluetooth capabilities that allow wireless communication with the mobile phone. However, currently there are no devices or other methods that combine a broadcast receiver with a local wireless interface.